


Playtime

by GingerHeart



Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHeart/pseuds/GingerHeart





	Playtime

Tommy was keeping Isabelle as her mom was off with girlfriends for a much needed lunch date. She almost didn’t go as it was her first time out but he had insisted she go. “Go baby, you need this. We’re gonna be just fine. Imma find a game to watch and pile up with her. Gotta get her to love sports starting early ya know” winking at her, as she kissed him goodbye on the cheek.

Isabelle was taking a nap so he laid on the bed and flipped on the tv, finding a football game on. During half time, like clockwork, Isabelle woke up. She was fussy and started crying, he didn’t need the monitor, she was loud enough on her own. He jumped up and went down the hall to her room, her cries getting louder. He peeked over her crib at her and saw the big crocodile tears in her eyes, she lifted her little arms up at him. He gently scooped her up and placed her next to his chest. “What’s a matter princess, did you think we left you all alone? Shhhhh, Shhhhh” he rubbed tiny circles on her back, calming her. “Damn girl, to be so cute you sure are rotten” holding his head back, “Ugh, your Mommy left me here on purpose just for this” softly laughing. He walked her over to her changing table,almost gagging. She smiled and cooed at him. “Your Daddy has handled a lot of things, been hit hard and fought hard but so help me, your stinky diapers bring me to my knees.” as if she could understand him, she started laughing. “Now don’t laugh, I mean it” his voice cheerful. He put a clean diaper on her and picked her back up. “Meh, you’re gonna go around like Daddy, with no shirt. I can’t fix all them buttons anyway.” 

He walked back to their bedroom and put her on the bed near him. She started waving her little arms and feet, amazed with her own self. He laughed a fully belly laugh when she found her foot and put her toes in her mouth, slobbering. “You silly girl, is that funny? Huh”. She laughed and cooed some more, “Them toes must taste good, let me see” pulling her foot up to his mouth, kissing her feet. “Yep ‘em little piggies taste good” wrinkling his nose and smiling at her.


End file.
